fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kono Te Nobashite
|kanji=この手伸ばして |rōmaji=Kono Te Nobashite |english=Reach Out This Hand |band=Hi-Fi Camp |song number=9 |starting episode=Episode 99 |ending episode=Episode 111 |previous song=Don't think. Feel!!! |next song=Boys Be Ambitious!! }} Kono Te Nobashite is the ninth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Hi-Fi Camp. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= The unfulfilled dream that desires to shine, even today, it struggles as night falls. Moonlight shines on my way home. Just when did I become like that? I rapped on my heart, so any weakness wouldn't show. In order to reach the other side of my imagination, the sweat and tears shed as I ran. As I get nearer, I would get separated from it again, but I'll always want to be chasing after it. Yearning alone is not enough at all, for the back of that someone I'm desperately running after. Before these overflowing tears dry up, let me reach out this hand and go further onwards. |-| Rōmaji= Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume Kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru Kaeri michi wo terasu tsuki akari Itsuka wa anna fuu ni nareru ka na Yowai kimochi ga denai you ni Mune tataita Sozou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tameni Hashitte nagashita ase to namida Chikazuku hodo ni mada hanareteku keredo Itsumade mo oitsuzuketeitai Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni Kono te nobashite Mada motto saki e |-| Kanji= 輝きたくて見果ての夢 今日ももがいて日が暮れる 帰り道を照らすつきあがり いつかはあんなふうになれるかな 弱い気持ちが出ないように胸たたいた 想像の向こう側たどり着くために 走って流した汗と涙 近づくほどにまた、離れてくけれど いつまでも追い続けていたい 憧れだけじゃとても足りなくて 必死に追いかけた背中 こぼれた涙乾くその前に この手伸ばしてまだもっと先へ Full Version English= The unfulfilled dream that desires to shine, even today, it struggles as night falls. Moonlight shines on my way home. Just when did I become like that? I rapped on my heart, so any weakness wouldn't show. In order to reach the other side of my imagination, the sweat and tears shed as I ran. As I get nearer, I would get separated from it again, but I'll always want to be chasing after it. Yearning alone is not enough at all, for the back of that someone I'm desperately running after. Before these overflowing tears dry up, let me reach out this hand and go further onwards. Not wanting to see my own weakness, the days I kept running away half-heartedly, I grew apathetic even to where my way home was. I can feel at ease, yet why, why does it become so painful? why do I become so lonely? The truth was that I knew that I wasn't skilful at lying, so I shouldn't tell lies to myself. The dream that I wanted to cast away completely but couldn't, is exactly what makes me the person that I am. Traces alone are not enough at all, I want to embrace this dream tomorrow still. If my bewildered heart is able to take that step out to recognize my weakness, then going anywhere wouldn't be a problem. The opposite of progression is not retrogression, but rather the act of not moving, just caught in a standstill. Since the time we were born, we bawl when we fall. Despite that, we lifted our heads and moved forward. Passion alone is not enough at all, as I looked up to the night sky countless times. I vowed to the moon that shone, that I would not let the tears that spilled be for nothing. Yearning alone is not enough at all, for the back of that someone I'm desperately running after. Before these overflowing tears dry up, let me reach out this hand and go further onwards. To somewhere further ahead... |-| Rōmaji= Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume Kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru Kaeri michi wo terasu tsuki akari Itsuka wa anna fuu ni nareru ka na Yowai kimochi ga denai you ni Mune tataita Sozou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tameni Hashitte nagashita ase to namida Chikazuku hodo ni mada hanareteku keredo Itsumade mo oitsuzuketeitai Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni Kono te nobashite Mada motto saki e Jibun no yowasa mitakunakute Tekidou ni nige tsuzuketa hibi Kaerimichi mo doko ka shiraketeita Raku ni nareru Sore nano ni doushite Konna ni kurishii kimochi ni naru? Samishiku naru Hontou wa shitteita kiyou janai kara Jibun ni uso wa tsukenai koto Sutesarou toshite mo suteki renai yume Sore koso ga boku jishin dakara Omokage dake ja totemo tarinakute Ashita mo yume dakishimetai Tomadou kokoro Yowasa wo mitomete Bumi daseta nara Doko datte ikeru Shinka no hantai wa Taika suru koto janaku Ugokazu, tada tachidomatteru koto Umareta toki kara Koronde naki wa meite Sore demo kao wo age susundeta Jounetsu dake ja totemo tarinakute Nandomo yozora o miageta Koboshita namida muda ni wa shinai to Terashita tsuki ni Chikatta Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni Kono te nobashite Mada motto saki e Mada motto saki e to... |-| Kanji= 輝きたくて見果ての夢 今日ももがいて日が暮れる 帰り道を照らすつきあがり いつかはあんなふうになれるかな 弱い気持ちが出ないように胸たたいた 想像の向こう側たどり着くために 走って流した汗と涙 近づくほどにまた、離れてくけれど いつまでも追い続けていたい 憧れだけじゃとても足りなくて 必死に追いかけた背中 こぼれた涙乾くその前に この手伸ばしてまだもっと先へ 自分の弱さ　見たくなくて 適当に逃げ続けた日々 帰り道もどこか白けていた 楽になれる それなのにどうして こんなに苦しい気持ちになる? 寂しくなる? 本当は知っていた 器用じゃ無いから 自分に嘘はつけないこと 捨て去ろうとしても捨て切れない夢 それこそが僕自身だから 面影だけじゃとても足りなくて 明日も夢抱きしめたい 戸惑う心 弱さを認めて 踏み出せたなら 何処だって行ける 進化の反対は 退化することじゃなく 動かず、ただ立ち止まってること 生まれた時から 転んで泣きわめいて それでも顔を上げ進んでた 情熱だけじゃとても足りなくて 何度も夜空を見上げた こぼした涙 無駄にはしないと 照らした月に 誓った 憧れだけじゃとても足りなくて 必死に追いかけた背中 こぼれた涙 乾くその前に この手伸ばして まだもっと先へ まだもっと先へと… Trivia *This is the last ending that features wheel of fortune and a character running. *When Natsu stood in front of the then-wounded Makarov, his vest and scarf were colored normally. In the actual episode, the colors of his vest and scarf were inverted. Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music